ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
PP2000/Histrocial
OLDER INFORMATION, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! PP2000 Customization Put muzzle break on it to keep ready time lower, put a phantom 1-4 (or even iron sight it), because of its medium barrel (the other variants do not have this barrel) you get decent mid range engagement ability while corner camping and it can still be used for CQC, extended mags is a must and what a lot of people don't realize is you get 44 instead 20 rounds with it, making it one fierce weapon. =LFC= Chameleonsilk 8:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Flanking and Rushing, a good weapon for dealing around 3 to 4 guys and it's OP in close quater combat (in my opinion). The weapon is definitely not for supporting or long range combat. PP2000 C Customization When it comes to the Compact PP2000, the only attachments that I add are the 1x Reflex scope, extended mags, laser designator, and a muzzle brake. Nothing else. The scope is great for close quarters engagements and medium range, while the extended mags (44 bullets/mag) allow you to rush in and take down multiple guys without the having to worry about reloading. The laser designator is a great spotting tool, and the muzzle helps in reducing the recoil. Bcarbonite 19:00, August 29, 2012 (UTC) I've only added a muzzle brake and extended mags to keep my ready time down. I dont find a need for optics or the IR designator because I usually dont even bother to fire in ADS; the decent hip fire accuracy coupled with the high rate of fire makes this an efficient killing machine at close quarters. Thefirenation 09:32, February 5, 2013 (PST) Tactics The PP2000 is a great rushing weapon and defense weapon. Hip fire is pretty accurate, and recoil is managable when ADSing. Personally, this is my rush weapon and my go to mop up weapon when I am playing Recon. -Bcarbonite 19:02, August 29, 2012 (UTC) It should be noted that the earlier unlock MP5 K has an almost identical DPS, but the PP-2000 C is slightly more well rounded thanks to its firerate. Whether this exchange is worth it is up to player opinion. PP2000 SD Customization Since the weapon is equiped with a silencer, this is a great weapon for flanking . the first attachment that should be considered is the extended mags. this will help when hip firing and more then doubles the ammo count. the second upgrade should be the sight. before the newest patch the more expensive sighs caused your ready time to increase. now it has changed simply to make the a random ammount that makes 1x scopes better and long range scopes take longer to bring up. so a scope isnt needed but the iron sights are somewhat bulky and extremely close to the gun making you especially prone to crouched enemies. go with a 1x scope of some kind since the recoil and damage will make it hard to get long ranged kills. other then that the gun is pretty well off. Tactics The PP2000 SD is a potent little package, packing a both a high firerate and a short drawtime. It should be noted that the MP5SD has a higher DPS and lower pricepoint than the PP-2000 SD, but has a notably worse drawtime. PP2000 SD HLW Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support...